


pinning a friend

by xunise (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Best Friends, Cute, First Kisses, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dumb, idk why this was in a wendys lol, renmin, very very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xunise
Summary: somehow, donghyuck and jeno get together in a wendy's.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	pinning a friend

**Author's Note:**

> !!!

imagine pinning your friend, a friend who’s seen you at your worst, someone who’s loved you and picked you up, and someone who’s been there and supported you through your best. 

hyuck could relate. 

see, he was a simple gay. if a boy gave him  _ any _ kind of attention, compliments and affection  _ and all _ , he would just explode (and love them. a lot). 

and this personality trait of his- well…. it wasn’t good. 

especially not now. not with jeno. 

and yet, here we are. 

“wait, wait, let me get this straight. wait, no, not  _ straight _ , in fact it’s  _extremely_ gay but, you like jeno? like, our jeno? lee jeno? eye smile jeno?  _ idiot _ jeno? the one who-”

“jaemin,” renjun groaned, swatting his boyfriend’s arm,”i think we got it. and seriously hyuck, you like jeno?” 

hyuck groaned, slamming his head down into his arms on the table. they were currently inside of a wendy’s, gross as the food is, because chick-fil-a was packed. 

“yes,” hyuck mumbled, voice barely understandable through the tiny cave of his arms. 

he took a peek for renjun and jaemin’s reactions, and they were both looking at hyuck quizzically. 

“what?”

jaemin gave a small snicker and renjun hit him again, this time harder and giving him a glare.

“it was kind of obvious,” renjun mumbled (with an “ow! god, jun.” from jaemin), “it was kind of… obvious? everyone knows how you are with boys.” 

hyuck moaned, dropping his hand back in his tiny cave. he closed his eyes, a mix of embarrassment and annoyance filling his stomach. he could softly picture jeno knowing about his “obvious” crush on him, and thinking it was funny, telling his friends… all the worst case scenarios filling him up and absolutely drowning him. 

“which is why i should… uh.. tell you something.” 

hyuck sat up, reaching towards the middle of the table for a fry, and dipping it in the paper container that held their ketchup. 

“oh god, is this about mark?  _ please _ , i really don’t want to hear anymore shit about him fucking my brother, if that’s what it’s about.” 

renjun gave hyuck a disgusted expression, sighing. 

“uh no, this isn’t about johnny and mark-” 

“wait, they’re fucking? why did no one tell me about this?” jaemin whined, pulling on renjun’s hand who was reaching for his drink, and spilling it. 

“jaemin, are you an idiot? stop, before it spills!”

“it won’t! i wanna know why you guys didn’t tell me about johnny and mark fucking!”

hyuck moaned, catching the eyes of old people who were watching them, some with a look of distaste on their expressions, and some with a look of confusion. 

hyuck gave them a shy smile and mouthed, sorry, punching jaemin’s arm from across the table. 

“can you guys fucking stop? people are staring.. i think that’s my neighbor? yeri? something like that… guys!” 

renjun and jaemin looked at hyuck, before quieting and giving hyuck their attention. 

“sorry,” jaemin said, not really sorry. 

“ugh, anyways.. what were you gonna say, jun? you have something to tell me..?” 

renjun nodded, softly reaching to pet jaemin’s hair. 

“yeah, it’s about jeno..”

hyuck nodded, taking another fry and dipping it. “what about him?” 

renjun opened his mouth to speak as jaemin pushed him lightly, chin giving a jerk to something behind hyuck. 

“oh, speak of the devil. hyuck, it’s your boyfriend,” jaemin said, smirking, and eyeing the thing behind him. 

slowly, hyuck turned, watching jeno come into the place and look for their table. his eyes landed on hyuck’s, and he smiled, walking in their direction. 

jaemin held his hand up to his lips, mischievous expression coloring his face, and he darted his eyes to hyuck. 

“fuck you guys,” hyuck whisper yelled, before turning to pull the seat back for jeno to sit. 

jeno smiled at them before sitting. 

“hi, guys.” 

renjun and jaemin muttered their ‘heys’, before giving hyuck a look. 

jeno turned in hyuck’s direction, almost as if giving him some sort of special attention. 

“hi, hyuck.”

hyuck blushed, turning his gaze to his lap before looking back up to meet jeno’s gaze. “hi,” he squeaked, mentally slapping himself for being so damn awkward. 

jeno looked over at renjun and jaemin, who were being weird as hell; renjun was sipping his drink and looking back and forth between jeno and hyuck, while jaemin was trying not to laugh, hand over his mouth and gaze on the table.

everyone sat in silence for a few minutes, before jaemin spoke up. 

“uhm, well, i think jun and i are gonna go, right, baby?” 

renjun nodded and stood, pulling jaemin up to his feet as well. hyuck slapped his face, dragging his hand down as he watched his two friends act like absolute clowns, blush still evident on his face. 

“keep the fries, though! i think they’re cold,” jaemin said, before being pulled out by renjun. 

“bye!” renjun yelled before leaving through the doors. 

they both sat in silence for a moment, hyuck watching the fries as if they suddenly were going to get up and murder him (which he silently hoped they did) and jeno staring at hyuck, capturing all his features with his eyes. 

hyuck was absolutely beautiful to him. 

of course, he really didn’t know if hyuck  _ actually  _ liked him back, but everyone he asked said jeno was an idiot, and hyuck was being “blatantly clear with how he felt.”

“so,” jeno spoke, watching hyuck’s expression of extreme horror turn into one of embarrassment, “wanna tell me why they’re acting like that?” 

hyuck groaned, leaning back in the booth and pulling out his phone to check the time. he didn’t want jeno to think he was uninterested in what he had to say, so he slipped it back in his pocket and turned to face jeno, who was staring at him so deeply he felt like he would melt into putty in jeno’s arms. 

_ honestly _ , he thought to himself,  _ i would want that. for him to hold me, make me feel warmth. he’d probably be really warm.  _

“who knows?” hyuck finally spoke, eyes staring down the fries once again. 

jeno nodded, tearing his gaze from hyuck and onto his hands. hyuck felt so distant again, so far away. he really wanted to tell him how he felt, but what is hyuck rejected him? what if he was reading this wrong? he did that sometimes, and god, was it embarrassing. 

but, he took advice from his friends (and he trusted taeyong with love more than anyone), and he even asked his mom, who stopped working just to give him the most honest, yet overused answer yet: “you’ll never know until you try. and who knows? maybe he really does like you! and even if he doesn’t, what's the worst that could happen? he doesn’t seem like the type to just, stop being friends with you, or hate you.” 

“hyuck?”

hyuck turned towards him, face blank, yet eyes so full of an emotion jeno couldn’t place his finger on. 

jeno leaned closer to donghyuck, finger lightly grasping the other’s. hyuck took his fingers, slowly, with an uncertainty, and squeezed, eventually connecting their hands. 

“i hope i’m not mistaking this but.. do you.. like me? because, honestly, i really really want you. badly.” 

hyuck sucked in a breath, and his eyes wandered jeno’s face for a moment before catching jeno’s gaze, and he mentally gathered courage, bringing jeno’s finger to his lips, giving them a light kiss. 

he held jeno’s hand in his lap and took in a shaky breath. 

“i really want you to.” 

at first, it was as if they were both floating. their gaze was unbreakable and they were connected now, not only physically but mentally, and somewhat spiritually (if you believed in that, which unsurprisingly, they did).

“i really shouldn’t do this in a wendy’s.” jeno laughed, causing donghyuck to give a smile in response, “but, can i kiss you?” 

blush crept along donghyuck’s neck and face and he nodded, watching as jeno leaned in and pressed a light and gentle kiss onto hyuck’s face, letting go his donghyuck’s hand to caress his jaw. 

they pulled away for a moment, and kissed again, this time more sure, and deeper. 

when they pulled away, jeno’s face was just as red as donghyuck, and a smile painted both of their faces. 

they talked for a while, mostly shy, and then warming back up to one another, hands once again clasped. when it began to get late, jeno offered to walk home, hands tied to donghyuck’s and warmth radiating off of him in waves, reaching hyuck’s body and being absorbed, creating a different kind of energy. a special kind of energy. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so soft and for what... i hope u enjoyed though :D


End file.
